


Pess at Work

by ankhscarab



Series: Psychiatric Service Dogs in Ace Attorney verse [1]
Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankhscarab/pseuds/ankhscarab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small character sketch from Wright's POV, showing Pess working as a psychiatric service dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pess at Work

It was winter the first time Phoenix saw Pess at work. 

It had been storming earlier, so he was up trying to read up on his case files, door open to the attached bedroom so that he could watch, just in case Miles needed anything. 

Winter was the hardest time for the prosecutor, in spite all that had been revealed in the past several years since the case that had solved the mystery. 

 

The large chocolate-brown Newfoundland was sitting by the bed. Phoenix had been surprised at the fact that Miles had a dog. Considering he'd never seen the animal, but he had to be amused at the fact that his suspicion had been true -- the prosecutor could show affection to something.

"Pess is a service dog, Wright. I have him to help me when I'm having a rough time." 

Miles was tossing in the bed. Pess stood up, turning on the lights then returning to Miles, both paws nudging at the sleeping prosecutor. Wright watched as Miles shifted at the dog's nudging, sitting up and looking around before shifting both hands into the dog's thick coat. 

"Thanks Pess. Where's Wright?" 

"In the study, Miles." The defense attorney called out, "Decided to look at my case files again." 

"Come to bed, Wright. The files can wait till morning." 

Phoenix smiled, putting the files away and moving into the bedroom. 

"I can see what you mean about Pess being useful now."


End file.
